


Fighting A Dry Spell (fanart)

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fingerfucking, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recharging those arty cells by posting work I've done since December, including a quick burst here at the end of March.</p><p>Inside please find wings, angst, fingering, manhandling, marking, fire, and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings Aflame




	2. Hard Landing




	3. DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAN




	4. Turned Table

It was not that long ago, but many lifetimes, when Cas would watch Dean sleep, puzzling through the idea of human sleep, calming the distress of his charge.

Those days have past.


	5. Fragile

Sometimes he has to look, to check. Dean gets lost in the act much more easily than he ever does. And there are so many things Castiel doesn’t even know how to start learning.

Like how to trust again.


	6. The 15th of February

"Cas, it’s the 15th!"

"I didn’t like the flowers yesterday. I didn’t like anything about yesterday."

 

"Come in, you asshole."


	7. Scrupulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was the block that lasted a month and a half. A sketch, and then...

 

Cas had a way of making it seem like he had never spread Dean out underneath him, never touched and revered him from head to toe. Every time he was diligent about relearning every heated inch of Dean, keeping him still with promise of reward.


	8. Uplift

 

The degree to which Dean was buoyed by Castiel went far beyond the metaphorical, but the metaphorical was the most important.


	9. Rapt

 

Cheap motels, small towels, short refractory periods…


	10. Handyman

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon whereby Sam is a dedicated pussyhound. Hands or mouth, just can’t keep off it. Especially with Jess.


	11. Hard Mark

 

The bruises will blend in with the marks of the job, but either of them can tell you exactly which one they placed, when, and the reason why is always the same.


End file.
